calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Gisia mohammadi-computer
=Malware = There are many threats to a computer’s system performance and stability. Malware, spyware, worms, viruses, Trojans, and phishing can be bad news for a PC user. Malware as a term sounds scary, but many computer owners probably wonder, “Really, what is malware?” It is important to know what malware is and it is equally important to know how to remove malware. What is Malware? Malware is short for “malicious software,” as that is precisely what it is. Malware defines an entire class of malicious software. Malware includes computer viruses, worms, Trojans, adware, spyware, crimeware, scareware, rootkits, and other unwanted programs. Many may wonder what is malware going to do if it is downloaded onto a computer system. Different types of malware are written to do different sorts of things. Some malware is designed to deny or disrupt the running of certain programs or operations. Other malware is written to take over a system and have it carry out functions, usually for further propagation or profit for the person or group that created the malware originally. Still other malware is designed to gather information about the user, often including sensitive personal information like credit and bank account numbers. This is only just some of what malware is designed to do. Malware can not only be annoying to a computer user, but it can also end up being costly. Even programs that aren’t gathering a user’s personal data will most likely end up causing damage to the system that could be costly to fix. This is why malware needs to be removed as soon as it is detected. ' ' Conclusion ' Malware is any unwanted program, script or code found on a computer system. What malware is going to do to any system varies from infection to infection, because, unfortunately, there are a large number of threats out there. It is important that all users know how to remove malware: with a regularly used and updated antimalware program (or two). Even with great protection, it is still possible to get an infection. If you have a particularly persistent problem, take to the web to learn how to remove malware of that type. You are most likely not the first to have had this problem. '''What is a Virus? ' Many PC users are very afraid of viruses, but many of these same people may wonder what is a virus, exactly. In order to properly protect themselves from viruses, computer users need to know what viruses are and how to avoid them. ' ' 'A Type of Malware ' Viruses are a type of malicious software, or malware. There are many types of viruses, and several ways in which they can affect a computer system. Some of them are harmless, but most are not. Viruses require some sort of action on the part of the user to run and propagate, such as opening an email attachment or downloading something from a malicious web site. Often other types of malware are erroneously called viruses. Trojan Horses and worms, while nasty malicious programs, are not viruses. This may not seem like an important distinction, but if you know what sort of malware infection you have, it helps to eradicate it. There are things a user should do to keep viruses away. Users should only download files and programs from reputable known sources. Program files (.exe) received via email, even from someone known should not be downloaded or opened if unsolicited. 'Conclusion ' Viruses, like all malware, can be very damaging to a computer system. Because of how much trouble they can cause, all users need to know what is a virus and how it can infect their system. In addition, all users should have antivirus software on their PCs, and should use those programs along with other methods to keep their computer safe and virus-free. 'Nagware ' 'Definition - What does Nagware mean? ' Nagware is a software utility that "nags" users into upgrading or buying a premium version of software by sending constant pop-up messages or notifications. Software developers use nagware as a marketing tactic to remind users to take advantage of special offers and purchase software. Nagware is also known an begware, annoyware, nagscreen and guiltware. The pop-up, or nagscreen, displays when the user opens the software or starts the system - or cyclically after a predefined period. To avoid nagware, a user must ultimately buy, upgrade or completely uninstall the softwareMalicious Software: Worms Trojans and Bots Oh to make your life miDealing with malicious software, better known as malware, is a reality that we all face any time we connect to the Internet. Nobody wants to open up their email to discover that they’ve just sent an infected file to all their friends, or that their data has been wiped by a virus. But although most people fear viruses, they are also surprisingly unaware of just what is out there in terms of malware and how it does its devious work. Here we’ll look at some basic classes of malware and how they worserable 'What is Spyware? ' Spyware is a type of malware which is secretly installed on a user’s personal computer. It collects tiny pieces of information about users without their knowing. Typically, the presence of spyware is hidden from the PC user and is very difficult to detect. There can even be specially keyloggers (another type of Spyware) which is installed by the owner of a shared, corporate, or public computer in order to secretly monitor other users. ' Spyware collects information from your computer and sends it back to the program's creator, presumably so he or she can log in to your bank account or sell your personal information. Spyware is most often disguised as a free program to carry out another function, or it may be packaged with a legitimate piece of software. The functions of spyware extend far beyond simple monitoring. The main concern with spyware is the invasion of privacy as spyware programs are capable of collecting various types of personal information, such as sites visited and Internet surfing habits, but spyware also interferes with user control of a computer in another malicious ways like installing additional software, changing computer settings (which slows down connection speeds), re-direct web browser activity, and loss of function in programs. Two of the first symptoms of spyware is that your home page is changed and you did not change it. Or, your computer’s overall performance speed and online browsing speed have become so slow. These are two red flags which show that your system is infected. It is vital to remove the threats urgently. One of the easiest ways to remove it, is to download anti-spyware programs which will detect and remove any form of malicious software installed in your system. There is also real time protection software which has an even higher level of safety than just a basic anti-spyware program. There are a number of hardworking anti-spyware software programs which are easy to install and will keep both you and your computer safe from the harm spyware can do. '''What is Phishing? ' Phishing is one of many threats to a computer system and personal security on the internet. While many computer users fear phishing, not all of them really know what phishing is and what signs they should look for. Anyone using email needs to know what is phishing, how dangerous it can be, and what precautions to take. ' ' Phishing Phishing is an attempt, usually through email, to get a user’s personal information, often including bank or credit card information. Phishing scams are set up to look as legitimate as possible. Those doing the phishing will create an email and a web page that looks like it was created by a trusted organization, like a financial institution. This is a real threat that all email users need to be aware of. When receiving an email from a trusted institution or site imploring you to act quickly, don’t act too fast. Take a moment to review the email for signs of phishing before acting on any email requesting your personal information; it could very well be a scam. will probably be a product that can help. 'What is a trojan virus? ' A trojan virus, also known as a trojan horse virus, is malware that appears to be useful or legitimate but can compromise computer security and cause much damage. 'How do I get a trojan horse virus? ' A common scenario is that a person receives what looks like a perfectly legitimate e-mail or computer update, often from a trusted source. When the user tries to open the file, it appears that nothing happens. In fact, they may have installed a trojan horse on their hard drive. 'What does a trojan virus do? ' The affects of a trojan virus can vary; some trojans are simply a nuisance and do mischief like changing your desktop icons or changing other visual features. Other trojans are designed to destroy computer files, folders and programs. Trojans also may create backdoors. A backdoor virus gives hackers access to that computer. In this way, cybercriminals can obtain your personal and confidential data. 'How is a trojan different from a computer virus or worm? ' Often, a trojan is categorised in the same way as a computer virus or worm virus. This is because these three types of virus software can harm a computer’s data or performance. However, unlike a computer virus and worm virus, trojans do not replicate. 'How do I stop a trojan virus? ' If you know you have a trojan virus, such as Trojan-Ransom.Win32.Rector or Trojan-Spy.Win32.Zbot, use Kaspersky’s virus removal tools to get rid of it. Trojans are attached to computer programs. You should always be wary of which programs you download to your computer. However, the best way to a stop trojan virus is to protect yourself against them in the first place. Start by downloading internet security software or antivirus software from a leading, experienced security software company such as Kaspersky Lab.